We'll always have Paris
by Stella296
Summary: This story is about ANDY and CHRISTIAN. I did like that pair in the movie and I think it's a shame they didn't get more scenes together so I started to write this. Review please if you read it.


„I…I'm out of excuses." she half smiles before he leans in to kiss her again. "Thank God." he whispers happily, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss once more.

"Let's go." he whispers in her ear, putting a hand on the small of her back and walking her back to his hotel.

They spent the night and it's wild and lovely and new and yet so familiar all at once. The night's perfect and it ends with Andy falling asleep in Christian's arms, smiling. He watches her as she doze off, and he's even more amazed by her than before.

* * *

The next morning however is a catastrophe.

"_What's this?"_

"_It's over, it's done."_

"_I'm not your baby."_

* * *

_4 months later._

Andy walks through the central park, stopping instinctively when she sees a photographer fumbling with his camera and some models posing in front of tree. Andy smirks and shakes her head a bit.

"Not into that anymore, are we?" a well known voice sounds beside her.

"I haven't seen you in a while." she greets Christian a bit too cold and the smile on his face freezes for a second. But when his eyes wander over her face it appears again.

"Well, have you been looking?" he chuckles.

"Why would I? Didn't you accomplish your goal in Paris?" she teases.

"My goal?" he frowns, obviously confused.

"You wanted me, you had me. Mission accomplished, no?" Andy states and tiny hint of a smile disappears from her face.

"You really think that low of me?" Christian replies not any less serious than she is. When she doesn't answer, he simply scoffs, turns around and starts to walk away from her without another word.

Andy is taken back for a second. Considering another point of view. He had flirted with her for months before Paris yes, but ultimately it was her who allowed it to get that far.

"Christian!" she calls after him. He walks on, not even flinching. "Hey, wait up!" He does not. When she catches up with him, she grabs his arm and pulls him back a bit but he shakes his arm out of her grasp.

"I never gave you a reason to treat me like this. In fact I helped you even though I didn't have a reason to do so." he almost snaps. His face showing something Andy hasn't seen on him yet. He looks almost hurt.

"I know. I'm sorry." Andy offers with a small smile.

He shakes his head but she reaches for his hands. He allows her to take them in hers and squeeze them for a second.

"I really am sorry." Andy assures him with a smile.

Then share a look for what seems like forever. They stay that way until Christian starts to smile again.

"So is that ex-boyfriend of yours back on?" he asks her with a tiny smile on his lips.

"No, Nate's in Boston now." Andy says bitterly, her face falling a bit. It's not that she did miss Nate that much as a lover but he'd been one of her closest friends, her soulmate for what seemed like forever. And now he was in another town.

"Oh really? Je suis…" Christian starts but Andy stops him.

"Shut it, you're not."

* * *

_A week later._

Christian had emails her at her work address and asked her for a date. Andrea is not surprised. Of course he knows where she works now. Even Manhattan is small when you run in the right circles.

Christian picks her up with his town car in Brooklyn before telling the driver to bring them to some fancy restaurant on the Upper East Side.

They sit in the car in silcence next to each other.

"So why was it so important to you that Nate and I had broke up?" Andy asks when they cross the Brooklyn bridge.

"Here we go again." He rolls his eyes. "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure so tell me." Andy returns with a small smile. His eyes are watching her mouth when she talks and that sends thrills down her spine.

He takes a deep breath and turns his face away from her, looking outside the window.

"Well, I got cheated on once and I hate, really hate with a passion, people who do it. It breaks hearts. It did break mine. " Christian admits bitterly. It's the first time, Andy realizes, that he does not use his usually smooth voice but sounds cold and bitter instead.

"You're actually a good guy." she whispers and takes his hand. He smiles when he returns her glare.

"It's thank you I guess. But then again, I have to ask myself not only what you thought of me before but also for how long did you think so? Maybe even before you and I went back to that hotel room in Paris. Do you like the bad guys, Andrea?" he teases, a big, cheeky smirk on his lips.

"I do like you." Andrea states without a second thought. A small part of her is regretting it but the bigger part realizes that it was true.

"You shouldn't say that if you don't mean it." Christian tells her seriously.

Andy answers him with a short kiss on his cheek.

"Let's just see how this night will turn out." Andrea teases and he chuckles a bit.

"Deal."

* * *

**Did you guys like this? Please review and tell me what you think of this! Should I continue?**


End file.
